


Next heir of Durin

by starlight123



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight123/pseuds/starlight123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the next heir, to take command of an entire kingdom is so immense that Fíli believes that he is not suitable for Thorin's expectations to the line of Durin. However a near tragedy proves Fíli what a fine king he will become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                  **Chapter 1**

 

Even from a young age, Fíli, the golden haired prince, knew what he wanted to be. When he was first born, he looked up at his uncle with cerulean eyes, and with a tiny hand clenched around a battle finger; he knew he wanted to be replica of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor. And even when Kíli was born and learnt how to walk, the two brothers would follow their uncle. It was as if the mighty king owned three shadows.

Their innocent eyes would watch, learn, and see how he can be so calm, powerful and elegant all in one. Being the new heir of the rightful long-lost Erebor, through listening to his uncle and mother talk with such a passion yet with such despair gave Fíli the determination and courage to fight alongside his majestic king.

 

However, despite all the intense training from Dwalin and the lessons about Middle Earth, past and present, from Balin, all the confrontations and one on one battles with Thorin still leaves Fíli with doubt in his mind that he will be a disappointment in Thorin's eyes. When he was asked deliberately by his uncle to join the quest and of course a certain dark haired brother following your every move had to naturally come as well. Followed by a severe warming from Dis that if Thorin did not protect her babies what is underneath his lower clothing will vanish during the night.

Honour and desperation filled the golden prince's heart to make his king proud and worthy to be called Fíli, king under the mountain.

 

 

* * *

 

They have reached the halfway of their journey towards the Lonely Mountain. The quest that 13 dwarves, especially their king, had been waiting many years for; to reclaim Erebor.

 

Due to the encounter of Wargs and the ponies deciding to make a disappearance has left the members walking for hours. When the sun began to set almost everyone was on the verge of collapsing, except for Thorin and Gandalf who were in front having small talk about their next step and Dwalin, who may have been hiding his exhaustion underneath his stoic face.

 

Either way, darkness was upon them so the idea of setting up camp seemed wise.They were all relieved when their leader said to camp here for the night.

 

Kíli had been looking forward to relaxing near the blaze of the fire, but his hope had been diminished when Thorin told his nephews they were to have the first watch.

 

Half an hour had gone by. Nearly all the dwarves had gone to sleep, resting against the rocks or near the fire for comfort which is where our favourite Hobbit has slumbered.Although the brothers were on guard for cautious attacks, Thorin and Gandalf were also awake and vigilant.

 

Sitting a little further away from the camp, Fíli was gently polishing over his twin swords, seeing his own reflection. He then looked to his brother and grinned.

 

"It looks like you can fall asleep with your head between your legs brother."

 

Kíli was trying desperately to stay focused but his eyes would drop for a few seconds each time. It seemed the long day had consumed him, despite being the most energetic of the group.

 

"Well aren't you tired as well? As much as I love to keep our company safe, right now all I want is to tuck myself away into a nice dream. When is it Bofur and Nori's turn?"

 

"Not for another hour" replied Fíli, staring into the deep forest that had surrounded their campsite.

 

Strange things can occur from the darkest of places. It only seemed natural for the youngest of the group with the sharpest eyes to watch of any sign of movement. Though, mind you, the hot fire did sound more inviting.

 

"It won't be long, Kíli. Once Bofur and Nori relieve us, you can dream all you like". The dark brunette sighed, sitting closer to his brother so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

 

 

"Easy for you to say. I have an idea! Why don't I use you as a fluffy pillow and you can alert me when you see something." Fíli shoved Kíli away gently.

 

 

 

"You know very well what Thorin would think if you fell asleep on duty watch. He might assume we are slacking. Besides, I'm tired as well, only I have more control to keep myself awake."

 

 

 

Kíli punched his brother slightly on the shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Just because you are older doesn't mean you have more control."

 

 

 

Even as he said these words, a yawn came out his mouth. Fíli watched in amusement when a sound reached his ears. "Did you hear that?"

 

The fatigued has disappeared completely from the boy's face. "What do you hear?"

 

Fíli narrowed his eyes and scanned the treeline, focusing on the bushes and the black hole centered on the opposite side from where they were sitting.

 

"I don't know but I heard something," he mumbled, holding his twin swords tightly.

 

They both heard it this time, a light scratching sound.

 

"Let's go and have a look" said Kíli, standing up and holding a sword in his right hand.

 

Panic spread across Fíli's face as he grabbed his brother's arm to hold him back. "No, I have another idea. I'll keep watch while you go and get Thorin," said Fíli, loosening his grip.

 

Kíli looked at his brother with desperation, knowing that he did not want to leave him alone.

 

But Fíli was right; someone had to get Thorin. "Alright, I'll go…be careful, brother".

 

Fíli nodded as Kíli ran to get the group. Once he was gone, Fíli continued viewing the area. His feet standing further apart holding his swords outwards ready for an attack.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Only 10 minutes of pure silence filled the air as Fili held his swords up high and ready stepping slowly into the encircled trees.

 

He looked vertically and horizontally but there was still no sign of the sound that he without a doubt remembered hearing.

 

Fili wanted to go further. But in his heart he knew it was best to stay clear from the forest until the sound becomes more open and present. And it did. Fili eyes widened when he heard a howl, a sound that sent a chill down his spine.

 

A warg!!

 

He kept on searching but no success; the warg was not in sight.

 

Fili remain calm, an important lesson from Thorin when fighting in a battle.

 

You do not see with only your eyes, you use all senses when being present inside a battle. If he couldn’t see the warg then he will hear.

 

His left ear picked up the culprit.

 

Slightly turning his head towards the boulder behind him, a warg was moving above Fili’s head. With a swing of his sword the prince split the repulsive creature jaw open killing him.

 

But then others appeared. Ten, twelve, no fifteen wargs emerged circling him between the boulder and himself.

 

Fili held his twin swords up high, feeling full of confidence he shouted. “Come and get me!”

 

Slashing, howling, screeching could be heard and thankfully none belong to the crown prince.

 

One by one Fili show his battle techniques, twisting, turning, slicing the monstrous beasts that impact with his swords. However he failed see what was coming forth behind him, when suddenly his body was thrown forward on to the hard ground as a warg kept his grey filthy paws on his back.

 

He swerved round and decapitated the head, kicking the lifeless body away as more and more warg kept on appearing.

 

_“How many are there?”_ He thought as he continued to take them down. But he felt his body becoming breathless and his swords were beginning to slip from his sweaty hands.

 

_“What is taking Kili so long?”_

 

Fili turned to take out another warg, when the wind was knocked out of him sending the prince sprawling towards a tree. His back and left shoulder sent sharp pain through his body on impact.

 

A snarl was heard above his head. And large white warg the leader of the pack snared at Fili with so much hunger and rage, that Fili couldn't help but make a tiny gulp.

 

Fili struggled to a standing position, preparing his swords before charging straight ahead.

 

The warg howled when his face was caught by the sword but then the beast swung his paw gashing Fili’s right shoulder and his chest. The heir fell on his side; his head swirling at the blood that began to soak in to his clothes.

 

But that didn’t stop the leader stamping a paw on his back. Fili couldn't help but let out a scream as his back was attacked once again.

 

Looking to his right he saw one of his sword just inches away from his hand. If only he could get it. He began to move when a strong, blow of a tail collided with his side sending him sprawling towards another tree.

 

Fili harshly hit the ground feeling blood at the back of his head. His vision began to haze, trying to sit up again.

 

The warg growled, it shifted his back ready to pounce.

 

_“Kili where are you?"_ His pray was answered.

 

An arrow shot out the bushes killing a warg closest to Fili. This caused the white warg to jump a distance from the prince.

 

He signed in relief when Kili and the whole company came charging at the pack.

 

Thorin shouted in Khuzdul took place while Kili kneeled beside his brother.

 

“Are you alright” he said when noticing the blood.

 

Fili took a few breaths, leaning against the tree. “I’m fine, what took you so long?”

 

“Sorry for arriving late. There are wargs in every inch of this forest! Gandalf believes that they have been here for a while. I had just reach camp when piles had confronted us! They didn’t win of course but when I had told Thorin about you, he ran so fast, I felt the wind rush through my hair!”

 

Fili laughed at the small joke but grimaced at the throbbing pain in his body. A wave of exhaustion and blood loss was taking effect.

 

Kili stood protecting Fili firing two arrows that had planted themselves inside two wargs.

 

Despite the desire to rest, Fili knew he couldn't until all the wargs are demolished. He leaned on the tree trunk for support. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his enemy. Alarming bells rang in his ears when Fili saw the white warg coming up behind his uncle.

 

Multiple wargs everywhere, Thorin failed to see the white warg, baring his fangs high and ready to strike for dinner. Kili’s chocolate eyes saw what was happening and prepared his arrow.

 

He never had a chance when golden hair brushed past him. “Fili no!” cried Kili.

 

Fili ignored his injuries and swung his sword towards the white warg. Thorin turned in horror as Fili staggered against the warg leaving it enough time to bite in to the back of his fur coat and throw the golden prince with such speed across the ground.

 

Fili’s body rolled several times landing on his stomach. Blood lay in a pool under his face covering his sun-light hair, his eyes closing to the darkness.

 

Before he was unconscious he could just barely hear his comrades and a devastating shriek from his brother and Uncle.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Fili opened his eyes slowly but an agonizing groan escaped his lips and his head wanting to explode due to the excruciating pain. His tortured body shivering violently despite the many blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon.

 

The prince tries to comprehend what is happening. But nothing seems to make sense. He catches a glimpse of his brother before his eyes rolled back into the darkness once again.

 

It might have been hours or only a few minutes. But Fili wakes up feeling a cold cloth on top of his forehead trying to eliminate the heat.

 

“Are you going to stay with us or are you going to leave again?” Kili was sitting on his left. A bandage covered his head; on the right side a small speck of blood stained but seemed minor. His tunic was torn from where his left arm is in a splint and bruises on the skin that he could see.

 

Despite the heavy breathing Fili replied “No I am alright”

 

Removing the blankets he could see his shoulder and chest tightly wrapped in bandages. Cuts were scattered around his body and he could feel light scratches on his face from being picked up like a light-weight and fling across the ground. Fortunately none of them were infected.

 

“What happened?” When Kili moved the cloth he noticed that his head was almost completed covered leaving strains of hair sticking out.The blonde prince saw his little brother’s eyes glittering like they were holding back tears.

 

“You was unconscious brother, I saw lots of blood and I” Kili paused “You really scared me Fili” 

 

Fili’s heart turns cold at the thought of his baby brother realizing that he might have died. He grabbed hold of Kili’s hand gently. “I’m sorry but I am going to be ok” Fili smiled assuring him. Kili helped his brother to sit up and Fili saw the other members with injuries themselves.

 

Bifur, Gloin, and Dori were struck by an arrow in their legs which have now been treated for infection. Ori suffered a fracture shoulder when he was caught between a boulder and a warg, but seems to be fine. Although is now ultimately being fussed over by Dori.

 

Both Nori and Bofur’s right arms were in a splint when wargs had bitten in to the skin. Bombour was stricken with a head injury when he was knocked to the ground and Balin was leaning against the rock, his face was white due to an infection when a warg had grazed his right leg.

 

Dwalin was sitting beside his brother, other than the fact his clothes were ripped and a small gash on his shoulder that was few inches away from his neck. Dwalin was the same as always, sitting in silence with his stoic face. However you can see concern when he would stare at Balin from time to time.

 

Surprisingly Oin, Bilbo and Thorin (which Fili was thrilled about) had no injuries that needed concern leaving Oin to examine and take care of the company.

 

It was then Thorin walked over kneeling down and placing a stern but kind hand on Fili’s shoulder. “How are you feeling lad?” The king eyes showed passion but also regret because of what had happened.

 

Fili nodded at his uncle’s answer. “I still feel feverish and my body is tender, but Kili and I will be up to our pranks again in no time”. Thorin let out a deep chuckle gently ruffling both his nephew’s hair. “You two rest I’ll keep watch tonight”.

 

As the brothers got under the blankets (an extra for Fili to keep warm) Fili listened to the group chatting quietly and then becoming silent. He closed his blue eyes falling in to a comfortable sleep. A few hours to go before sunrise, everyone were resting their wounds. Almost everyone, a blond prince began to become restless. Fili’s body was frozen and even with his brother pressed against his back and the layers of quilt on top of him, he still couldn't stop shaking.

 

 “ _Oh please tell me I haven’t got an infection”_ He coughed twice feeling a fever rising, his forehead felt like someone deliberately punching his head over and over again. Going back to sleep was defiantly not an option so he sat up seeing all members huddled together keeping warmth inside the cave.

 

His eyes found Thorin towards the right resting against a rock outside the cave with a small fire. Not wanting to wake his brother, he groaned quietly (although with a struggle) got to his feet bringing one blanket with him towards his uncle. Lost in his thoughts, Thorin didn’t see his nephew until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Fili settling down next to him.

 

“Hey uncle do you mind if I sit out here beside you?” Thorin eyes widened that his oldest nephew would _ask_ to sit next to him but answered none the less.

 

“Of course” The two Durins glazed up at the onyx sky that was glittering multiple stars.

 

Despite being near to the fire, Fili was still pulling the cover tight around his body. When Fili cough twice Thorin turned his body and put both hands on his shoulder. He then touched the boy's forehead, and remove his hand quickly feeling the burn.

 

“Fili when did you start coughing and how long has your fever been like this?” said Thorin holding his nephew very hot face. Fili tried not to relax in Thorin's cool hands but was unsuccessful. “Only about half an hour ago” Thorin looked unconvinced. “Are you positive?”

 

Even nodded his head was painful. “Ok let’s get you back to bed and I will wake up Oin. There is a chance you indeed do have an infection". Thorin put Fili’s left arm over his shoulders; Fili literally dragged his feet behind him.

 

He didn’t even make it to his bed when Thorin shouted out his name as he collapsed in the darkness for a third time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

The heir opened his eyes to see well…nothing. He blinked twice to see if his mind was playing tricks but it was the same, black. Even rubbing his eyes somehow proved that he was not blindfolded nor was he vision-less. But what had astounded the boy was the pain…there wasn’t any. Because of this he stood up easily turning to see where he was, however the darkness was endless.

 

Fili held his hand toward his face. _“I can’t even see my own hand!”_ he exclaimed  _“Not only that I can’t even see what I am standing on or the fact I might be floating in mid-air?”_

 

A cold thought presses in to his mind that caused his heart to beat extremely fast. _“Oh no what if…what if I am already dead!”_

 

Shaking his head, Fili refused to believe that his spirit is at Aule’s hall. Although he hopes this is not the afterlife created for dwarves, for it does not look like a place a spirit would want to rest for eternity. Suddenly Fili snapped his head towards the right. What he assumes is the right anyway. A whimpering voice that he knows very deeply that is striking his very soul.

 

“Kili”

 

With no other option Fili ran. He wasn’t sure where he was going. The prince could be running around in circles horizontal or vertical, but either way he didn’t stop. Kili was calling him, and that was a good enough reason. He didn’t care if his throat was parched or his heart was beating out of his chest. His brother was now screaming for him. His legs will not stop until he has found him. Blue eyes shined when a dim light rapidly existed just a few feet away. Kili voice was powerful, every word could be heard.  _“Fili please! Please don’t die!”_

 

Energy rose in oldest nephew’s body. He is not dead nor will he died. He will live!! Live for his little brother, his beloved uncle, everyone who is precious to him. “KILI!” Fili jumped into the light that had enclosed his entire body. The light began disappearing, smaller and smaller before vanishing from the internal darkness. 

 

A frightening gasp shocked everyone. Fili’s eyes had burst opened; a long inhale escaped his throat like he had not breathed in ages. He then felt brown hair near his mouth as he was seized in to a hug by his little brother. He feel his shoulder becoming wet due to Kili's tears.

 

"Your alive, thank god, thank god". Fili could not contain the surprise look on his face. Everyone else had noticed his expression. He pulled Kili gently away so he could see his damp tear-less face. "What do you mean i'm alive. What..What actually happened to me?". Fili could not stop the second lot of tears running down Kili's face as he grabbed him in to a hug again.

 

So the heir turned to Thorin for an explanation. Who is standing a few inches away from the brothers. "Uncle?" he said softly. Thorin moved with grace sitting down on Fili right side. A few minutes of silence when Thorin spoke. "You had a very high fever Fili. Your side was badly infection and it began to spread. Luckily Oin had caught it in time but that still did not stop you for collapsing in to a seizure". Thorin saw his oldest nephew pupils become so wide that took away the blue.  **  
**

 

In a weak voice, a voice of a small child Fili said "Did...Did I die uncle?" Thorin had stiffened at the question but then relaxed placing a hand on the back of Fili's neck. "No Lad you did not, by a miracle you managed to pull through. Like Mahal telling you it was not your time to depart". 

 

Fili felt Kili leaning deeper on to his body to found his baby brother asleep. The poor boy had exhausted himself. A warm, bright smile showed off the golden prince's dimples, as he put a hand on Kili''s rat nest hair stoking tenderly. "I heard Kili uncle. It was my other half who saved my life". Thorin stared and sighed bringing his forehead on to Fili's. "I believe so as well. He kept screaming please don't die. You terrified him and me as well lad". 

 

Fili pulled back his head grabbing Thorin's hand. "I am sorry uncle for...for what I had done. I should have told you straight away but I believed I was fine and needed rest. It is appalling for an heir to not trust his own comrades, especially ones who he looks up to. But I promise you uncle I will never do such a thing again. I swear on our ancestors and the next king of Erebor. I will disappoint you, I will make you proud!. Fili eyes never left Thorin. The determination, the admiration when looking up at the King under the mountain felt Thorin’s heart flutter.

 

If the other members of the company was talking they certainly were not now. All eyes fixed on the two Durins, one black the other blonde. The crown prince had a determined look on his face as he stared at his king like they are the only ones in the cave they have settled in for the night. Thorin could only awe at Fili's speech. Never had he even considered Fili to be an disappointment, when he held the little blonde babe in his arms he knew that his heir would be one of the best kings in the dwarf race.

 

Not wanting to disturbed his youngest nephew, the king reach out his hand to pull Fili in to a one-armed hug. "I have always be proud of you my golden prince. You have all the qualities making of a king. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a better king than I". The boy felt his heart had fluttered out in to the open by Thorin affectionate words. He doesn't say them often but when he does, you can't help but feel every happy emotion you can think of.

 

"However I am warning you now Fili and this also goes to Kili as well. If this happens again and you do not tell me that you are hurt and have been poison, I’ll see to it that Dwalin triples the training to a more practical advance. Am I clear?” Fili huddled Kili even closed trying the hide from Thorin causing the man to chuckle. "Will be leaving in about two days so get some rest" shuffling the boy's hair before walking off to sit next to Dwalin.

 

With a struggle due to Kili, the eldest laid down bringing his arm around more holding Kili's form. Kili opened his eyes smiling at his brother. "I heard your speech". Fili raised an eyebrow. "I thought you was sleeping?". Kili just laughed quietly getting comfortable. "I could help it brother, it was amazing and I 100% agree that you will be a fantastic king when the time comes, especially with me by your side". The two brothers just grinned at each other. Arms and legs tangled underneath a think blanket, forehead touching forehead completely disappearing in their own brotherly world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this, hope you liked the story!!  
> thanks for the reviews and the kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on fanfiction as well but i had a beta reader so some of the text has changed, however this is my own writing. so please tell me what you think. first times a charm!!


End file.
